


Brothers

by Lopsided_Nebula



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dimension Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Nebula/pseuds/Lopsided_Nebula
Summary: We can't ignore the similarities okay.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a snippet that I wrote ages ago and forgot to do anything with

“Hey, who’s shortstack over here?”

“Who are you calling short enough to order off the children’s menu at restaurants…”

~

“Stay away from my brother!”

“Yeah, well you stay away from my brother!”

“Dean… do you need to threaten the 10 year old?”

“I’m fourteen!”

“Cause that makes it so much better.”

~

“Okay kid, what’r’ya packin’”

“Um… I have my notebook full of foods I’m going to eat once brother and I get our proper bodies back!”

“...”

“... That’s kinda sad”

“Dean!”

“I’m just sayin’, I mean, what I was trying to.. Just, what do you have for weapons is what I’m trying to say, what sort of guns ya got?”

“Brother and I don’t use guns”

“Wuh? Okay, Okay, there are little baby hunters without any adult supervision and they don’t even use guns, okay, this is fine, fine what do you use?”

“Lots of things, mostly alchemy really though”

“What now?”

“Well, brother likes to turn his arm into a sword, so he uses that pretty often.”

“I repeat, what.”

“Like this.”

*Ed shows him while smiling evily*

“Okay, that’s freaky, also cool as shit.”

“Dean, focus”

“Robot sword arm Sammy!”

“Monster out to kill us, Dean!”

“Okay, fine”

~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I appreciate every single kudos and comment! Come see me on tumblr, I'm lopsidednebula !


End file.
